


Corrupted

by Wendigowak



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Archaic english, Demon!AU, M/M, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigowak/pseuds/Wendigowak
Summary: "Oh, but I thought you would know, by now. Life isn't fair, Will."Will made a mistake. He summoned a demon, and not any demon... One that would do anything to keep Will for himself. Anything.My first story entirely in english ! My first language is french, so please understand that I'll probably make some mistakes. You can correct me, of course.





	Corrupted

And there he was, in front of Will. Tall, powerful, terrifying. His skin was a dark grey, its color similar to cold ashes in the night, and his eyes were a crimson red, like a dark blood flooding everywhere. On the top of his head, he could see antlers, black antlers. He was, without a doubt, a demon. And Will was scared. Scared for his life, for his soul, for everything. Why the fuck would he summon a demon ? He wasn't usually stupid, but the circumstances probably had a role in this terrible story. And he made a simple mistake. He was curious. His college friend, Brian, sent him this link on a forum, it was all innocent ! Just an urban legend, an chant to summon a demon who could avenge you. And Will didn't believe it. Idiot as he was at this moment, he thought that trying this couldn't do any harm, right ?

Wrong.

As soon as he chanted, without any will, he could still see the lights flickering. He was sitting in his bathroom, in front of a circle drawn in meat blood and flowers. A glass a wine was in the middle, and Will looked visibly sceptic. But he appeared. And the man could hear his... its ?... Voice before he could see its shape.

"Mine own nameth is Hannibal. I am the demon of starvation. What is thy nameth, m'rtal ?"

He felt like the devil himself spoke to him, an ancient, eldritch deity, something that shouldn't have been out of his eternal sleep. The demon's voice resonated through his whole body, dark vibrations making him shiver in terror. But, despite the intense fear that controlled his limbs and brain at this moment, he managed to say his name.

"W-Will... My name is Will... Sir...." He answered, his voice was dry and shaking.

The entity laughed. He looked genuinly amused, but any human would have been scared even more, hearing his voice chuckle darkly like that.

"Nay needeth to calleth me "sir", human Will."

During their short conversation, the lights slowly got back to normal, and the brown haired man could finally see more of the thing he invited in his bathroom. His face looked like it has been roughly shaped by a sculptor, or someone with a similar job. Although it was sharp, Will couldn't deny that his face was somewhat attractive, which was probably the norm for a demon. The entity, whose name was Hannibal, spoke again.

"Thee hath called me. Thee needeth me to avenge thee. Loveth ? misprise ? dry sorrow ? i can destroyeth of ev'ry humour eating thy thoughts. All thee has't to doth is asketh."

"You're here... to avenge me ?" Will asked, some sort of doubt still in his head. It was all a joke, he just did it because he was bored, it wasn't that deep. "Wait, all I have to do is ask ? But what do you want in return ? My soul ? You're a demon, you guys don't do favors for free !"

And Will knew he was right when Hannibal smirked lightly, a curious light shining in his red eyes. For some reason, that demon was interested in the brown haired human, and wasn't doing anything to hide it. Perhaps some souls can get bored in the afterlife, who knows ?

"I doth not wanteth thy soul. The only counteth'rpart i asketh f'r this fav'r is thy timeth."

"My time ?" Will repeated in his own words, curious. "What do you mean ?"

"I needeth not a soul. But a partn'r is what i seeketh."  
I shall followeth thee during thy life. Influencing ev'ry decision thee maketh. I'll beest th're, not visible, but still real."

The archaic english in which the creature spoke was confusing to Will, but he still understood most of it.

"So... You're saying you'll be like... Haunting me ? Like a ghost ?"

Hannibal hummed, his deep voice vibrating through the whole room, making Will shiver once again.

"M're liketh a guardian angel. Thee did create a bond between us with this chant. I has't to giveth thee mine own aid in mine own way."

"But... Will I be the only one able to see you ? Can I ask you anything, or you decide what you do to help me ?"

"Stayeth s'rene, human Will. The humans shall beest able to seeth me, but not in this physical form. I shall taketh a human f'rm, a f'rm as the likes of thee. I did see yond thee, humans, speaketh not the same way as i doth. So i shall eke changeth this. Ev'ryone shall beest able to und'rstand me, and to seeth me, but thee only shall knoweth who is't and what i very much am."

This last part made Will breathe visibly. Mentally translating this old english was - despite what anyone could think - really tiring. The fact that this demon didn't intend on appearing as ... this, and agreed to speak normally was a relief to Will.

"I shall, most of the timeth, maketh the decision. But if 't be true thee asketh me, i can doth t if 't be true t pleases me."

"Thank you" breathed Will. "I'll be honest with you, I'm still really scared. But for now, there's nothing else I can do but to agree with this. So.... yes."

Hannibal nodded slightly, his antlers making the light shift in the room.

"We shall anon sealeth our dealeth. All thee has't to doth is to shaketh mine own handeth, liketh thee humans doth to greeteth each oth'r."

And Will did. That's the beginning of the story of how he put himself in this demonic mess, of how he changed his life forever, just because he was bored. But everything that would follow wouldn't be anything he expected. A demon, even the one of starvation, can be very surprising, sometimes.

Especially one that is bonded to a human.


End file.
